Liars
Liars is the 12th episode of Season 3 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis NAOMI IS TAKEN HOSTAGE BY HER RAPIST – Naomi (AnnaLynne McCord) is taken hostage in her own home by an out-of-control Mr. Cannon (guest star Hal Ozen) who also lures Silver (Jessica Stroup) into the situation. Annie (Shenae Grimes) and Dixon's (Tristan Wilds) cousin Emily (guest star Abbie Cobb, "Jonas") from Kansas comes to town for an extended visit, but Emily immediately gets on Annie's nerves. Dixon confronts Teddy (Trevor Donovan) about his kiss with Ian (guest star Kyle Riabko) and promises to keep his secret. During surf practice, Ivy (Gillian Zinser) takes a nasty spill that makes her question her ability to compete in the surf competition. Adrianna's (Jessica Lowndes) world continues to crumble when she appears on a talk show to tell her side of the story, and she is blindsided by a surprise guest. Given Adrianna's disastrous situation, Navid (Michael Steger) and Silver continue to keep their hook-ups a secret. Recap As Naomi changes clothes and gets ready for bed, She finds Cannon has invaded her home and taken her hostage. He holds a knife to her throat as he tells her to relax and calm down.Dixon sees Teddy and Ian kissing. Teddy invites Ian over, since his dad is out of town, and Ian is fine until Teddy starts putting all sorts of conditions on it like wait ten minutes, and park down the block. Teddy asks him to be patient with him. Silver and Navid kiss. He's crazy about her, and wants them to be together. she feels the same. They're apprehensive about how this is going to affect Adrianna. He wants to break up with Adrianna. Not because of Silver, but just because of how things have been with her of late. Silver doesn't want Adrianna to be hurt. Annie gets dressed after her time with Liam. He doesn't want to sleep, and tells her he feels fantastic, despite the beating he took. She says she's pretty fantastic as well, except for the bit where she just slept with her boyfriend's brother in her brother's bed. This is so wrong on so many levels. She needs some head space. They say good night. Cannon immobilizes Naomi, duct taping her to a chair. She tries to tell him it's not too late. He can just leave. She wouldn't tell a soul. He calls her a liar. She seduced him, and then turned on him. She made him a criminal, she took everything away from him, and now she's going to pay. He wants Silver there. If this is going to work, Silver has to be there. She adamantly refuses to call Silver, so Cannon sends a text as Naomi, and shows Naomi the results. Silver is en route. As she leaves Navid, Silver asks him to call her after he talks to Adrianna. He wants her to stay, but she refuses. When Navid gets upstairs, he finds out what's going on with Adrianna. Her manager is doing desperate spin control, and tells Adrianna she's going on a morning show. Adrianna doesn't know what she's going to say, and her manager says she should claim PTSD. She falls sobbing into Navid's arms, as she can't believe this is happening to her.Silver arrives and finds Naomi gagged. She rushes to free her and Cannon puts a knife to Silver's throat. Annie left her phone in Liam's room, and Charlie is trying to get hold of her. She takes the call. He wants to take her for lunch and she says now's not good. Her cousin Emily is arriving from Kansas, since her mom is in rehab. She'll call Charlie when things slow down.Navid leaves a message on Silver's voice mail telling her he can't do it. Dixon approaches him and asks if a guy can kiss a guy and not be gay. Teddy approaches and Navid makes a joke that makes Dixon really angry at him, and Teddy very confused. Cannon takes a video of Naomi saying what he tells her to, his version of events. He turns off the camera and thanks her for telling the truth. He says he needs money to live on, she just needs to give him her bank info. She refuses because her limit is $5000 for online. She has to go in person to get the funds. He rages, but then calms down. They'll go to the bank together, in the morning. Ivy runs into Dixon at the beach. Things are really cold. She tries apologizing again, and he says 'whatever'. He surfs for a bit, and then sees Ivy experience a major wipe out when she hits the rocks. She's face down in the water, her board broken in two. If Dixon hadn't been watching, she'd likely have died, unnoticed. He brings her to shore and does CPR. A crowd gathers, and she starts breathing again. She tells him he saved her life. He says he's just glad she's okay. The lifeguards arrive, and he takes his board and walks away. Annie and Dixon chat while she makes the bed for their cousin Emily. He hopes she's less annoying than she used to be. Nope. She's just as annoying. She's one of those people who scream their happiness. Adrianna rehearses her speech about how Javier died in her arms. Except he really didn't. Her manager says that he's not around to point that out, so. Also, she can mist up, but no bawling. The interviewer arrives and tells Adrianna to just relax and tell her story. She'll be just fine. Navid tells her to break a leg. He tries to call Silver, still no answer so he leaves a message. Emily wants to go with Annie to return a shirt, and much to her dismay, she winds up inviting her.Silver and Naomi wake up, as Cannon cuts them free so they can go to the bank. Naomi will drive, Silver will be his hostage. Naomi wants to fix her makeup. She says if they see her looking like this, they'll know something is wrong. As she works on her makeup, Cannon sneers insults at her. She sprays hairspray in his eyes, and Silver knocks him out. Annie introduces Emily to Liam. He asks Annie if she's cleared her head yet, and the answer is no. Emily asks about Liam, and Annie tells her about Charlie and Liam. Emily compares their triangle to Brad and Jennifer, and Angelina. Annie thinks that makes a strange kind of sense.Adrianna gives her PTSD speech. The interviewer asks her when she came out of the PTSD state of shock. Was it before or after she decided to record an entire album of stolen material. Adrianna doesn't have any answers. Ivy greets Dixon again. He remains standoffish. He's just glad she didn't die or anything. She thanks him, as that's the nicest thing he's said to her in months. Ivy heads in the water, and gets a bad attack of nerves. She presses on, and has a leg cramp. The coach tells her she needs to sit this one out. Naomi and Silver duct tape Cannon into place. He calls them bitches and sluts, and Noami nails him a good one. Silver is going to call the police, but Naomi just keeps wailing on him, both physically and verbally. She throws the phone, and kicks him to the ground. Picking up the knife, she tells him she'll provide justice herself. Annie and Emily bond some more. She's getting ready for her date with Liam. Annie tells her they are the same size, so she can help herself to Annie's clothes. Liam and Ivy watch from the sidelines as their surf team competes. Charlie arrives and asks Liam how he's feeling. He needs to talk to Liam about Annie. They take a walk. Charlie asks why Annie is acting weird. He finally tells Liam the truth about how he got him sent away that summer. He did it to protect him. He knew if Liam stayed, he'd get beat up every day that summer, so he falsely accused him and got him sent away. Liam finally sees the truth of it. He just doesn't know why Charlie didn't tell him before. Naomi has a knife to Cannon's throat. She wants to kill him. He's begging for his life, as is Silver. If Naomi does this, her life is over. She'll go to prison forever. He's not worth it. She bursts into tears and falls sobbing into Silver's arms.Adrianna still tries to turn the interview around. However, their next guest is Victor Luna, Javier's uncle. He tells lies about how they got together. Adrianna speaks the truth, and Victor calls her a liar. She runs sobbing into the green room and tells Navid he's all she has left. Debbie thinks Emily is Annie. Emily tells her Annie is awesome, she said she could borrow anything she wanted. Deb is glad to hear they're getting along. Emily pulls out her cell and looks at Liam's picture on the front.The surf team took 3rd. Dixon tells Teddy he saw him kiss Ian. Teddy tries to pretend it didn't happen, but he realizes he can't do that to Dixon and tells him the truth. Dixon asks him if he's gay, and Teddy says he doesn't want to talk about it. He begs Dixon not to tell anybody what he saw, and Dixon agrees. Ivy stops limping once she's out of sight.Annie meets Liam, who is uncomfortable with her since he talked to Charlie. She tells him she wants to be with him, so she's going to break up with Charlie. He tells her not to. He was wrong about Charlie, and he wants to make things right. He finally has his brother back. If he gets together with Annie, he'll lose that. He's sorry.The police take Mr. Cannon away. Starring :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Ryan Eggold as Ryan Matthews :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court :Trevor Donovan as Teddy Montgomery :Gillian Zinser as Ivy Sullivan :Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson Recurring cast :Blair Redford as Oscar :Evan Ross as Charlie Selby :Kyle Riabko as Ian :Abbie Cobb as Emily Bradford :Nestor Serrano as Victor Luna :Hal Ozsan as Miles Cannon Guest starring :Elaine Hendrix as Renee :Lisa Arturo as Lindsey Quotes :Annie – It's you, Liam. I wanna be with you. More than you can ever imagine :Ivy – I probably owe you a fish taco or something for saving my life :Dixon – You freak out over hairless dogs :Annie – Yeah, because they're gross. All that skin! :Annie – I just slept with my boyfriend's brother, in my brother's bed. This is so wrong, on so many levels :Liam – Never, in the history of mankind, has a guy that got the crap kicked out of him felt as fantastic as I do :Ian – Teddy Is this a relationship or The Bourne Identity? Music *"Come Home" by Chappo *"Far Away" by Best Coast *"I'll Promise The World" by Joe Deveau *"On My Own" by Catcall *"Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry *"Tonight's Today" by Jack Peñate *"Wake Alone" by Hugo *"You're All Mine" by Maimon and The Mongoose Band Photos 312bros.jpeg 312divy.jpeg Category:90210 Season 3 Category:90210 Episodes